Good Night, Mr Salvatore
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: 50 years into the future, Damon is shocked to see a girl from his past, still looking very much alive and the same age as when he last saw her... ONESHOT.


**Good Night, Mr Salvatore.**  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><br>Damon drunk off the last of his bourbon, glancing around the room. The nightclub was crammed, strobe lights illuminating the place. He nodded to the bartender who took his glass refilling it. The sound of a recent dance number echoed from the speakers as people on the dance floor near enough dry humped each other. Girls' in tiny dresses were surrounded by relative-looking men and Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes. He thought it was hilarious how most of these men thought the pretty girls liked them.. But in reality, they were just to drunk to care. His eyes scanned around one last time as he brought the now full glass back to his lips. A brunette was curly brown hair walked in his eye line and immediately, he choked slightly on the whisky, slamming the glass down on the bar. She disappeared into the crowd as he threw some cash to the bartender to cover his bill before rushing for the door. He stepped out into the cold night, a wind chill making him pull his jet black leather jacket around his body. He saw her up ahead, the woman, and decided to study her from a slight distance. She was wearing a short black dress, above the knee and her long brown curls were past her shoulders. A pair of skyscraper black stilettos were on her feet making her appear much taller than she actually was. She looked amazingly sexy and Damon couldn't disagree with that fact. The only light illuminating the street was coming from the lamps overhead and Damon could see drunken men eyeing her as they passed her. With a roll of his eyes, he sped up and was only a few paces behind her now. She still seemed to be ignoring him, even though he was sure she knew he was there. He eyed an alleyway up ahead and smirked, matching her footing. When she was directly beside the alley entrance, he acted fast. Grabbing her by the arm, he yanked her harshly into the alleyway, shoving her against the wall. One hand was grasped around her exposed and slightly tanned neck, the other rested against the brickwork as his body pinned her, his eyes dark.

"What are you doing here, Katherine!"

_"Fuck!"_ She gasped, his grip tightening on her neck.

"Answer me Katherine.." He growled and narrowed his eyes when she suddenly smirked at him, her own eyes twinkling.

"Guess again, sweetheart." She said, her voice holding a seductive tone making him shiver slightly. He rose an eyebrow and immediately his eyes widened. _If it wasn't Katherine… then that means…_

"Elena..?"

"Hey handsome." She smirked as he dropped his hand from her neck, his other still remaining against the wall as he continued to press against her._ It had been fifty years… fifty whole years since he'd last seen her…_

"You're a- a-"

_"Vampire… "_ She said with a simple roll of her eyes. "I see you didn't get any smarter as time went on.." He growled immediately and pushed against her harder.

"Who turned you?" He snarled, locking eyes with her.

"Temper, Temper.." She tutted, the smirk still there. She was taunting him and he knew it.

"This is not a time for games!" He snapped at her. "You're **not** Katherine!"

"Pity, she has awesome dress sense.."

"Who turned you, _Elena_.." He said her name in such a low, rumbling tone.. Elena felt weak at the knees.

"Some douche bag vamp in North Carolina… I was visiting a friend up there and well, this happened. Aren't you glad to see me?" She pouted playfully making Damon roll his bright blue eyes.

"It's been fifty years, Elena." He said, releasing some pressure off of her. "We went separate ways because I didn't want this life for you! Your suppose' to be old and grey right now with children and grandchildren!"

"Or dead.." She dead panned then giggled to herself. "Wait a second, I am dead."

"You never were funny.."

"Shut up." She snapped, looking moderately offended. Then, her eyes softened. "I've missed you, Damon." He smiled at her as she closed the gap between there lips, pressing hers against his in a harsh and passionate kiss. Immediately, he felt his heart lift in his chest. This was the one thing he missed, the one thing he'd been craving for fifty long years. Nothing, even the taste of blood could not compare to this. He felt himself getting lost in the kiss as he slid a hand up cupping her cheek, before burying it in her curls. She smiled, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. Suddenly, Damon felt his back slam against the hard brick and winced. She'd turned the tables and flipped him as she continued to kiss him, only not on his lips anymore. She trailed kisses across her cheek and down the side of her neck, before licking up in a straight line, a seductive look in her eye. As she sucked against his skin, he rested his head against the wall before pulling her up to look at him in the eye.

"I missed you too." She grinned at him and gave him another peck.

"I was so alone.. Have been for fifty years." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I wished nothing more than to have you there with me."

"I was never far away, Elena." He sighed, brushing small strands of hair out of her face. "You could have found me sooner.."

"No, I couldn't" She shook her head. "I kept thinking about the things you said to me before I left.. How you wanted me to be happy in a world without vampires…"

"Well, little I can do about it now, right?"

"Right." She nodded. "Give me your phone." She said, untangling her hands from around him.

"Huh?"

"Your phone. Give it to me."

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just give it to me,"

"Fine." He grumbled, pulling the phone from his pocket, handing it to her. He watched in curiosity as she tapped in something, then handed him it back. With a smirk on her face, she pulled herself against him, gripping his black shirt tightly and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was mildly innocent with little movement, but nothing made either of them happier. When she pulled away, she bit her lip suggestively making him want to kiss her again. He knew if he did however, they'd be stuck there all night.

"Good night, Mr Salvatore." She smirked, and with that, she turned and headed for the alleyway opening, a seductive swing in her hips as she took each step, her high heels clacking down on the concrete beneath her. He grinned watching her walk away and out of his sight before looking down at his phone.

There on the front screen was her name and number. He chuckled lightly to himself before pushing himself off of the wall, heading for home too. Damon Salvatore knew one thing for certain… this was simply just the beginning.

* * *

><strong>This is terrible, i know... but in my defense, it's 2am over here and i'm absolutely friggin' shattered!<br>So yeah, while I go get some shut eye, PLEASE Remember to review!  
>This is a oneshot... which means finto! So sorry guys, if you liked this, it's not gonna' have any sort of continuation.. at the moment anyway, sometime in the future, i might turn this into a twoshot.. or maybe even a multi-chapter.<br>Yeah, Anywho.. like i said, please review!**

******-dreamer **


End file.
